


Dear Keith (pt2)

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: " i was feeling again for the first time and I got overwhelmed and scared, fuck I'm still overwhelmed and scared but I'm really working on it. I don't actually know how to end this letter so yeah."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Forever Yours [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 4





	Dear Keith (pt2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi well I broke my own rules and made another klance one. This one focuses on lance's insecurities with relationships

Dear Keith,

Have you ever depended on anyone so much the idea of them leaving breaks you? And like I already have insecurities around relationships. I guess it kinda started with people saying I didn't pay enough attention to them or I was too uninterested in them so naturally i altered who I was to cater to that, but that bit me in the ass because I was clingy and made people uncomfortable. It was like playing tug a war I just couldn't win. So I try my best to find the perfect balance for everyone and others thought I was too uninterested in them and I care about you more than I cared about them and I dont want to fuck up this time so I guess I tried to make ypu feel important to me and that resulted in me being clingy. Not to mention I spent a year alone and that caused me to develop slight social anxiety and that makes me more clingy. And I use physical contact, familiar smells, familiar feelings, familiar voices to calm down and stay anchored so I get attached to people and I stick to them because they make me feel safe. I'm also terrified that people are going to abandon me or I'm going to wake up and they disappear and that makes that problem worse. Then we get to the abuse part. I mean I'm kinda an ass and my family dynamic is weird. We insult each other all the time and my role model for relationships is my parents and my dad constantly throws shade on my mom and my mom throws shade on my dad all the time too. So I guess I was raised with the teasing kinda assholeish relationship dynamic and that mean sometimes I can be a bitch even when I'm just joking around. That's why I don't get mad when people feed my insecurities because they are just joking around. Plus I try to numb myself most of the time so I don't fully understand emotions besides the analytical part of it and that makes me seem insensitive too. And all that makes me hesitant to speak my mind because I lose friends due to it, so most conversations I'm picking my words extremely carefully. Not to mention I ramble about dumb things and I've been called annoying because of it so I just started making conversations shorter and I'm quite more often than not. And apparently that sends the message that I don't feel like talking or I don't have interest in talking and then I panic and scramble For excuses. To add to that I like comfortable silence. I'm completely happy listening to another person ramble or complain, or just listening to commentary, fuck I'm happy with the idea that they are on the other end of the line and so that sends mix signals often. Not to mention my insecurities around my appearance hand fed to me by shitty best friends and my sister so that makes me think everyone I'm ever with can do better than me and I've thoroughly convinced myself I'm going to lose everyone and they are going to hurt me. And to add to that my first girlfriend broke up with me because our relationship was supposed to be a secret like this one but we got caught. She broke up with me because someone found out and that just fucked up secret relationships for me.In addition to that when my boyfriend stopped liking me he stopped trying to talk to me and stopped saying I love you and started avoiding me so that screws with my head from time to time. And to make things harder I cant put up any walls with you and I know that's cheezy but you make me feel. You cracked every persona and wall I put up to keep my emotions back. That's why I couldn't make myself numb again because you broke all my walls and didn't know how to control my emotions anymore because I repressed them. I was feeling again for the first time and I got overwhelmed and scared, fuck I'm still overwhelmed and scared but I'm really working on it. I don't actually know how to end this letter so yeah.

Forever yours,  
Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
